Minnie Mouse
Minnie Mouse is the girlfriend (possibly wife) of Mickey Mouse created by The Walt Disney Company. Minnie is sweet-natured and fun-loving. The comic strip story The Gleam by Merrill De Maris and Floyd Gottfredson first gave her full name as Minerva Mouse. "Minerva" has since been a recurring alias for her. Minnie also shares the same birthday as her boyfriend, Mickey Mouse . In most appearances, Minnie is presented as a close friend of Daisy Duck. Her favorite hobbies are dancing, gardening, shopping, music, and fashion. Personality Minnie is the girlfriend of Mickey Mouse and best friend of Daisy Duck. She enjoys dinners, movies, and basically spending as much time as possible with Mickey. Overall Minnie is sweet, beautiful and fun-loving but she has moments when anger gets the better of her. Despite this she is never the "bad guy" in the situation. She is one of few friends around Mickey that always have a good reason to be upset. Like Mickey she enjoys travel, and on many occasions she plays the role as the "damsel in distress". She has been described by some characters as feisty being able to speak what she feels no matter the person she's up against which is how she manages to assist Mickey in saving her. She is known for having a motherly side often being the voice of reason in her circle of friends. She is relatively calm during hectic periods and usually viewed as the most reliable and/or level-headed in the group. While genuinely gentle, Minnie has been shown to get frustrated quickly. Times like this include Mickey forgetting dates, Pluto or Figaro misbehaving, Pete's schemes, Donald's temper and Daisy's energy. Minnie Mouse is more than just Mickey's girlfriend, however. Her strong character includes numerous personality traits. As a strong but fun female character, Minnie has gathered many fans throughout the world, who travel to Disneyland and other Disney Parks to meet this well known heroine. Appearance Minnie's trademark outfit is usually a a dress revealing her bloomers with a large matching bow and high heel shoes. Like Mickey and Goofy, Minnie also wears white gloves for fashion.. He outfit is sometimes red with white polka dots. It has sometimes been a blue outfit with a oink bow and shoes. In some cartoons, Minnie was shirtless with only a skirt, bow and her high heels. History In 1928, Walt Disney created Mickey Mouse to act as a replacement for his previous star, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit. But Mickey could not fill the void alone. Among the few consistent character traits Oswald had developed before movinoyfriend and capable of escaping his grasp. The next film featuring the couple was The Gallopin' Gaucho. It was the second of their series to be produced but only the third to be released on December 30, 1928. In it, Minnie was employed as the barmaid and dancer of Cantina Argentina, a bar and restaurant established in the pampas of Argentina. She performs the tango for Mickey the gaucho and Black Pete the outlaw. Both flirt with her but the latter intends to abduct her while the former obliges in saving the "damsel in distress" from the villain. All three characters acted as strangers first being introduced to each other. They appear together again in Steamboat Willie, the third short of the series to be produced but released second on November 18, 1928. Pete was featured as the captain of the steamboat, Mickey as a crew of one and Minnie as their single passenger. A recurring co-star The commercial success of Steamboat Willie helped introduce Mickey and Minnie into the audience. Twelve more films featuring Mickey were produced in 1929. But Minnie only co-starred in seven of them and was mentioned in an eighth. The first of them was The Barn Dance, first released on March 14, 1929. Minnie stands at the center of attention as Mickey and Pete rival each other in order to win her favor. Both offer to pick her up for the dance but she chooses Pete's newly purchased automobile over Mickey's horse-cart. When the automobile breaks down she resorts to go with Mickey. The latter proves a clumsy dancing partner, repeatedly stepping on her feet, and so she turns to Pete again. She is surprised when Mickey asks for another dance and seems to be light on his feet. However she is disgusted when Pete points that his rival had placed a balloon in his shorts. She resumed dancing with Pete while Mickey is reduced to crying on the dance floor. Minnie proves to be rather demanding as a partner in a romantic relationship. Mickey obviously has yet to claim her as his girlfriend by this point. The Opry House, first released on March 28, 1929, was the first short to feature Mickey but not Minnie. A poster, however, mentions Minnie as being a member of the "Yankee Doodle Girls." This later group of female performers remained as unseen characters and were apparently short-lived. Minnie appears again in When the Cat's Away, first released on April 11, 1929. 'She is attending a party with Mickey along with several other mice. The short was unusual in the depiction of Mickey and Minnie with the size and part of the behavior common in regular mice. The set standard both before and after this short was to depict them as having the size of a rather short human being. Minnie was seen again in The Plowboy, first released on May 9, 1929, where she is featured as a farm girl and gets Mickey to milk her cow Clarabelle for her. When Mickey presents her with a bucket full of milk and proceeds to kiss her, Minnie answers by knocking the bucket on his head. This in front of his horse Horace Horsecollar who is just making his debut. Minnie obviously was not very appreciative of Mickey's affection at the time. Their attempt at farming life would prove short-lived. Their next appearance in The Karnival Kid (May 23, 1929) cast Mickey as a hot dog vendor and Minnie as a carnival "shimmy" Dancer. Minnie then appears as a fiddle player in Mickey's Choo-Choo (June 26, 1929). "Minnie's Yoo Hoo" Her next appearance was arguably more significant. Mickey's Follies (June 26, 1929), featured the first performance of the song, "Minnie's Yoo Hoo." "The guy they call little Mickey Mouse" for the first time addresses an audience to explain that he has "Got a sweetie" who is "Neither fat nor skinny" and proudly proclaims that "She's my little Minnie Mouse". Mickey then proceeds in explaining his reaction to Minnie's call. The song firmly establishes Mickey and Minnie as a couple and expresses the importance Minnie holds for her partner. The song would go on to become the theme song to their series as well as the theme to a Disney prime-time television series, The Mouse Factory. Film Appearances Fun and Fancy Free Although Minnie did not officially appear in Fun and Fancy Free, a scene with her, as Happy Valley's queen, was planned to be included in the Mickey and the Beanstalk segment before the decision to include it in the film. In the scene, Mickey came before her to sell her his cow, and in exchange, she gave him the magic beans. Who Framed Roger Rabbit Minnie made a small non-speaking cameo appearance at the very end of the film with Mickey and a crowd of many other cartoon characters. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Minnie is Mickey's girlfriend and hard-working. Despite her hard work she is in debt with bills and tries not to let Mickey know. Minnie works a large store owned by Mortimer Mouse. She expects to have a Christmas bonus which she receives but instead of being money it's a fruit cake. She was originally going to use the money for a gift for Mickey but without the money might go home empty handed. Minnie trades her prized watch for a case for Mickey's beloved harmonica, but Mickey trades his harmonica for a chain for Minnie's watch. They realize their love is gift enough and enjoys Christmas together. Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers In the 2004 direct-to-video movie Mickey, Donald, Goofy: The Three Musketeers, Minnie plays the role of the princess of France, who continually daydreams about her true love, Mickey. She's also the only monarch getting in the way of the plans of Pete, who can't take over the kingdom if he cannot get rid of her. Interestingly, for this particular film, Minnie is drawn with hair bangs, which do not appear in any later cartoons. In this film, Princess Minnie wants nothing more than to find her true love, however, she must put this dream on hold after she escapes a murder plot of the Beagle Boys. She demands that her captain of the musketeers Pete, find her bodyguards. Unknowing to Minnie, Pete is the mastermind behind the murder plot and desires to rule France as king. To avoid a threat to his plan, Pete hires three janitors, Mickey, Donald and Goofy, to be the musketeer bodyguards. believing they'll do a terrible job. Minnie quickly falls in love with Mickey. After being rescued from a kidnapping scheme, Mickey and Minnie embrace their forbidden love on a evening date across the kingdom. That night, Mickey, Donald and Goofy are kidnapped by Pete and his minions. The next night, Minnie and Daisy head over to the grand Opera. There, she learns Pete's plans and is captured. However, over the course of the show, Minnie and Daisy are rescued. Minnie dubs the trio royal musketeers and presumably marries Mickey afterwards. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas In the sequel, Minnie and Daisy are entering an ice skating competition. While excited, she is concerned with the fact that she may not be as good as the other contestants. Minnie begins her with the [[Alligators (Fantasia)|alligators] from Fantasia to assists her, and is quickly praised. Daisy becomes jealous and jumps in to steal the spotlight. To further her performance, Daisy has the hippos from Fantasia to assists her. A rival battle follows. Eventually, Daisy pulls off an impressive stunt. Minnie decides to do her own but injures herself in the process. Daisy rushes to her side to comfort her friend. They make up and finish the performance together in a grand finale. In Mickey and Pluto's segment, Minnie hopes Mickey decides to pull off a simple Christmas party instead of over doing it like he does every year. When Pluto goes missing, Minnie is the first to be notified. She takes the news to her friends including Scrooge McDuck who volunteers to buy a snow plow company to search the city for Pluto. Minnie, Scrooge, Donald, Daisy, Goofy, Max, Huey, Dewey and Louie spend the entire day searching in the snow plow In the end, they reach Mickey's house where Pluto has been found. The all enter the house to sing a carol and celebrate their Christmas. Television Appearances Mickey Mouse Club Minnie was seen in the animated opening of the series alongside Daisy in go-go boots. Mickey Mouse Works In Mickey Mouse Works, she finally appeared in her own segments. Occasionally, she starred in "Maestro Minnie" shorts, in which she conducts an orchestra of living instruments that she usually has to tame. In the series, Minnie was usually paired up with best friend Daisy Duck. The two will have various ups and downs but in the end were still best friends. Minnie also joined Mickey in his segment "Mickey to the Rescue" and in the shorts she is kidnapped by Pete only to be rescued by Mickey. House of Mouse In House of Mouse, Minnie is in charge of planning the show and the club's bookkeeper. She is often annoyed by Clarabelle's gossip, Daisy's wackiness and Mickey's mischief. Minnie is often responsible for saving the club in times of crises using her cool and rational personality to calm things down. Minnie appears in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Minnie along with Mickey and the Disney guest are snowed in the club. Mickey advises the plan to have a Christmas party while Minnie finds a box of the gang's Christmas stories. Minnie also appears in Mickey's House of Villains. In it Minnie is worried about the large number of villains in the club on Halloween night thinking they might be up to something. Unfortunately Minnie is correct and the club is taken over by the Disney Villains. During their rein, Minnie threatens the leader Jafar in leaving the club but failed. After Mickey saves the day Minnie and the others celebrate. Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Minnie also appears in the children television series, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Minnie is apart of the clubhouse pals and Mickey's girlfriend. Like other appearances Minnie enjoys cooking, gardening, sining and dancing. Minnie also has an alter-ego known as Detective Minnie famous for solving mysteries in the clubhouse. Detective Minnie often teams up with Daisy's alias Secret Spy Daisy to solve major issues. Together their known as The Friendship Team. Minnie has become the star of the most recent of the show's specials most notably Minnie's Bow Tique where she opens a boutique selling all forms of bows. Minnie is also a major character in the spin-off series; Mickey Mousekersize. Minnie's Bow-Toons Minnie is the central character of the Disney Junior short series, Minnie's Bow-Toons. Here, Minnie and Daisy open a store selling all types of bows. They are accompanied by her kitten Figaro, Minnie's nieces Millie and Melody, and a living cuckoo clock figure named Coco. Like her previous television role, Minnie wears a pink dress with white polka dots, pink heels and pink bow also with white polka dots. Minnie's skills with bows has also been used to solve problems for her friends. At the end of every short, Minnie states the store policy: "There's no business like bow business!" Disney Parks Minnie Mouse is the most common Disney character in the Disney Parks after Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. She is the third most requested character at Disney theme parks, behind Mickey and Winnie the Pooh. In the Magic Kingdom there is a statue of Minnie sitting next to Roy O. Disney on a bench. She has a starring role in a handful of shows especially at the Tokyo Disney Resort. Minnie's House is available for a tour in Disneyland, Tokyo Disneyland and Hong Kong Disneyland. She also makes meet and greet appearances in her Disneyland home. Minnie can be spotted in several entertainment entries including: Fantasmic!, Mickey's PhilharMagic, Dream Along with Mickey, Mickey's Soundsational Parade and others. Minnie Oh! Minnie! In Tokyo Disneyland, Minnie is the central character in the high-energy musical show using the Latin American flavor to make Disney style entertainment. Twas the Night Before Christmas Minnie was one of the main stars in the Christmas show in Walt Disney World. In the middle of the show, Minnie performs a solo number; her version of 'Santa Baby'. Disney Cruise Line Minnie is an active character in Disney Cruise line. In 2012, Minnie will be the head statue on the Disney Fantasy. She is featured on all 4 Disney Ships. In 2011, along with Karl Holz, Minnie laid the keel for the Disney Fantasy. Video games Minnie has appeared in many video games alongside Mickey. Often, she either has to be rescued by Mickey (such as in Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse and Mickey Mouse: Magic Wands!), or she joins him on his adventures (such as in Mickey Mousecapade, The Great Circus Mystery starring Mickey and Minnie, and Hide & Sneak). A costume of Minnie is also available in Disney Universe. Minnie has been confirmed to appear in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series Majority of information taken from Kingdom Hearts Wiki: Minnie Mouse. In the Kingdom Hearts video game series, Minnie is the queen of Disney Castle, who rules the peaceful kingdom alongside King Mickey. Despite being a queen, she rules the kingdom with equality to her citizens and shows no pride to her status. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Queen Minnie is hosting the yearly Dream Festival in Disney Town. During Ventus's visit, they find themselves having trouble with the ice-cream machine that the trio received from their grand uncle, Scrooge McDuck, but Ven manages to make it work right again. Afterwards, Aqua arrives to defeat monsters attacking the Fruit Ball Area, after which Minnie approaches to thank her. During the Rumble Race, Terra attempts to chase a group of Unversed, but almost gets crushed by Pete, who is posing as Captain Dark. Minnie warns him just in time for him to dodge the car. Then, Minnie tells him to participate in the competition as a means to help them rid of the monsters without breaking the rules. By the end of the Dream Festival, Minnie presents the Million Dream Award to the most-voted heroes in town: Aqua, Terra, and Ventus (separately yet at the same time) with the Cream Berry, Double Crunch, and Rock Crunch ice-creams. Pete angrily confronts her about this, and she is forced to banish him to another dimension to make him understand what trouble he has caused. During the ending credits, she observes with her friends as Louie, Dewey, and Huey race. Kingdom Hearts Queen Minnie and Daisy Duck go over to the flowery courtyard, where they see Donald Duck fussing with Goofy about something top secret. They demand an explanation for that, so he hands over the letter he found in Pluto's mouth from King Mickey. After that, she has them follow the king's lead, worrying for all of them as well as Chip and Dale, who are the engineers for the Gummi Ship. From there on, she rules the kingdom on her own. She is the one who sent Jiminy as their royal chronicler. She is not really seen again until the ending credits of Kingdom Hearts, where she sees Donald's nephews Huey, Dewey and Louie return from Traverse Town. Kingdom Hearts II One year after the events of Kingdom Hearts, Queen Minnie is still ruling the world of Disney Castle on her own, with Lady Daisy as her advisor. Prior to Sora, Donald, and Goofy's visit, black rose thorns suddenly appear in the Hall of the Cornerstone where the Cornerstone of Light is kept. Soon after Heartless begin appearing in the castle and that opens the pathway to Disney Castle. When Sora and the others visit Disney Castle, they find out that it is in danger because of Maleficent and Pete, who are threatening the castle by changing the past. Sora escorts Minnie to the king's throne, where a secret entrance lie for the castle construction site in the past (Timeless River). After the castle is safe again, Queen Minnie continues to protect it. During the end credits, she is seen reunited with King Mickey, holding hands and noses touching each other. Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Minnie is set to appear in the upcoming installment of the series and is seen in recent scans in a world based off Mickey, Donald and Goofy: The Three Musketeers ''in her movie costume. Toontown '''Minnie Mouse' is another original Disney character. She is a black mouse and she wears a pink and white polka-dotted dress. She can be found strolling in the Minnie's Melodyland playground.She also has her own Trolley Game called "Match Minnie". The players must correctly copy some dance moves Minnie makes by pressing the arrow keys. The fastest player wins the round. Minnie can be found in old Disney shows also. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Minnie appears as a meet-and-greet character in the game near the entrance to Frontierland on Main Street USA and in front of her house in Mickey's Toontown. She and Daisy are given the task of decorating and organizing Toontown City Hall for the upcoming mayor election. One of the tasks that she gives to the player involves finding flowers for her decorations. Minnie also takes part in the Mickey's Soundsational Parade mini-game, dancing on Mickey's float. Filmography Trivia *According to Mortimer Mouse, Minnie is his former girlfriend who left him. *Minnie's voice actress, Russi Taylor, was married to Mickey's voice actor, Wayne Allwine. Because Allwine has recently passed away, she is now widowed. *Minnie is often cited as an unofficial member of the Disney Princesses and has been included in some of the franchise's material. *The comic strip story The Gleam by Merrill De Maris and Floyd Gottfredson first gave her full name as Minerva Mouse. "Minerva" has since been a recurring alias for her. *Minnie appeared in concept art for Epic Mickey, but did not appear in the actual game herself (nor is she ever mentioned by Mickey). There is a possibility that she might appear in Epic Mickey 2. *According to Walt Disney, Mickey and Minnie Mouse have never been married on screen. But, in 1933, during an interview with Film Pictorial, Walt said, “In private life, Mickey is married to Minnie... What it really amounts to is that Minnie is, for screen purposes, his leading lady.” Gallery External links *Disney's official character page for Minnie * *Disney's HooZoo - Minnie Mouse Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Heroines Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Females Category:Mice Category:Singing Characters Category:Princesses Category:Queens Category:Living characters Category:Lovers Category:Iconic characters Category:Toontown characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Kingdom Keepers Character Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Unofficial Disney Princesses Category:Characters in video games Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Mickey Mouse Clubhouse characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Aunts Category:Minnie's Bow-Toons Characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney characters Category:Magic Users Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:Epic Mickey characters